


His Swordmaster

by Merfilly



Category: Frank Herbert's Dune (2000)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leto takes comfort as he comes to Arrakis where Duncan was awaiting him.





	His Swordmaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



There were so many matters of state, but in this moment, Duke Leto Atreides, formerly of Caladan, had no mind to pay attention to them. 

Yes, he missed his son. He dreaded the trap that Arrakis was. He wished for Jessica's steadying presence.

But right now? Right now he had his beloved Swordmaster back in his arms, beneath his body, in the shared thrall of pleasure moving in their veins.

Duncan's curly black hair was damp with sweat already, and he kept his wrists up above his head in as pretty a pose of submission as Leto could ever want to see. It made Leto's desire, repressed by the absence that had been so unwanted and yet so crucial, jump even higher. Claiming Duncan's lips as surely as he had claimed the man's body, Leto strove to bring them both to that first peak, to cut the edge of both of their needs.

"My faithful Duncan," Leto whispered as the kiss broke in a moan from his lover.

"My Duke, my love," Duncan answered, arching up into the next thrust. "Ever yours, in all things, my Duke."

"How well I know this, Duncan," Leto said, carrying them over to release.


End file.
